When producing vacuum insulated glazing (VIG) units it is known from the art to provide an evacuation cup to enclose an evacuation opening or hole in one of the glass panes constituting the VIG unit in order to evacuate the interior void of the VIG unit so as to create a vacuum with an insulating effect between the glass panes of the VIG unit. It is known in the art to apply heating to the interior of the evacuation cup in order to seal off the evacuation hole after evacuating the interior void of the VIG unit.
In WO 00/29703 it is disclosed to situate a glass tube in the evacuation hole and provide a seal between the tube and the edge of the evacuation hole by means of a soldering material which is softened in a general heating of the VIG unit to provide a gas tight seal around the tube. Afterwards, an evacuation cup is placed over the tube and the void is evacuated. A metal coil inside the evacuation cup and enclosing the tip of the glass tube is electrically heated to melt the tip of the tube and thereby provide a sealing of the void.
Another evacuation cup and the use thereof for evacuating a VIG unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,638, wherein a heating coil situated external to the evacuation cup at one side thereof is applied to heat the cup after evacuation of the void of the VIG unit so as to soften a ball of a soldering material situated at the top of the evacuation hole so that it will plug the countersunk outer opening of the evacuation hole.
An evacuation cup for evacuating of a VIG unit is disclosed in US 2015/047394, wherein a heating element is arranged movably inside the evacuation cup so that a sealing sheet can be fixed to the glass pane of the VIG unit by means of heating a solder material between the sealing sheet and the glass pane and thus sealing off the evacuation hole.